oraclosfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorn
Quick Reference Gorn is the god of time and fate, seeing both to the beginning of time and ever forward into the future. This gives him dominion over most academics as well, though those who pursue the arts tend to give more attention to Mira. However, Gorn is also mischievous. When seeing a branch of the future that interests him more than others, he may sometimes interfere to steer the present in that direction, much to the displeasure of Ora as that breaks her laws of the natural world. He insists that it is of no consequence, and he should know because he sees all paths. When Ora abandoned the world, Gorn stepped in and lent his power to the lands he could reach. He was stuck on that plane just as Ora was due to Aran's exit. However, she had used Aran's hidden magic to separate Oraclos from the rest of the world and so he could not reach it and they were left to suffer without her presence. After Oraclos rejoined the rest of the world, he chose to show himself to Kiro, but told him that he did not require his kingdom to show him equal praise because he was getting enough of it elsewhere. Appearance Gorn changes his appearance on a whim. However, most often he appears before his followers as a red-eyed, pointed-eared child. His hair is green and short with straight bangs (covering the rest of his eyes), and his canine teeth are longer and more pointed than the rest. He most often wears black and silver harlequin clothes with green accents. Other times, he will appear as a silver spider with green at the end of his legs and red eyes. His thread is usually silver, though depending on the fate of the individual he is observing, it will glow different colors. Red if it is an unfortunate circumstance, gold if it is an auspicious circumstance, and black if it is a deadly circumstance. On the rare occasion that he chooses to show himself as an adult before one of his followers, he wears the same black, silver, and green colors, but as is a long, heavy jacket over a harlequin shirt and a ribbon tie. His hair appears as the same straight cut, but a bit more unkempt, and he wears glasses over his main, human eyes. It is no small effort on his part to appear more mature yet retain his mischievousness. Author of History, Scribe of Fate As God of Time, Gorn can see everything that has happened and might happen. Every once in a while, something even he didn't see will occur, a result either of the chaotic energy of Mira or the lingering magic of Aran. At these times, he can do little else than write down what had transpired. He enjoys it, though, because at least it was interesting. Gorn also has the ability to see into the other planes that Aran has created, but he cannot go there due to the progenitor god sealing himself away from them, thereby locking both Gorn and Ora in the Oran plane. He keeps Aran's business a secret from Ora, however, because he knows she wouldn't care even in the slightest. Sometimes, he might entertain the members of the Order of the Three Rays with stories of him, though. Gorn is mischievous, often breaking Ora's rules about staying away from humans to interfere in their lives and steer them away from tragedy (usually mass extinction) or, as a prank, into the path of small hiccups. If a cat happens to steal the pie from your windowsill, it was probably Gorn's doing. Or, if you happen to find a gold coin in the middle of the road, but your pants tear when you bend down to pick it up, that might also be Gorn. This amiable nature attracts followers, unlike his taciturn elder sister. Farspread Faith Gorn has followers in all corners of the world, even Enyo where most choose to avoid religion altogether. The followers of Gorn have no set standard of worship, each temple choosing to praise him in their own way and from there each person having their own interpretation of that rule. He doesn't mind what they do, so long as they don't start wars in his name. It's when someone doesn't worship him that catches his interest, so when Oraclos magically reappeared, he followed Prince Emmanuel and Princess Noelle to this new land to experience what worshippers of someone as stern and stubborn as Ora were like. He was attracted to Kiro right away, sensing a soul centuries older than humanly possible. Not to mention, he was docile and easily influenced by Gorn's status. In short, he was intriguing, amicable, and easy-to-fool, all checks on Gorn's list of appealing traits. However, he could see that the thread of fate coming from the human showed misfortune and death, so instead of hindering him, he offered to extend his life. As he was now, he wouldn't survive the incoming war. Kiro refused, and this piqued Gorn's interest further. He decided to observe and then extended his life anyway. Eventually, followers of Gorn spread to Oraclos as well, and followers of Ora and Mira spread further into the world. Secretly, Gorn helps to spread the knowledge of Aran as well, hoping that one day if he is praised more openly, he would return to the Oran plane, freeing Gorn to explore other planes that he had created during his exile. Also, lands under Gorn use a different system of time, as they had existed longer than Oraclos. Whereas Oraclos had been around for about a thousand years, people in the lands of Gorn were marking their calendars for the three-thousandth year. Followers of Gorn also have a better understanding of history, knowing that Ora and Mira are not responsible for all unusual or magical instance, but they instead attribute it to Gorn playing a prank on them. Symbolism Churches of Gorn etch a symbol of a vertical eye encompassed within a horizontal eye's pupil as their holy symbol, representing the eyes with which Gorn observes the world. When making mention of him in passing, the simplest written representation of Gorn is a hash symbol, representing his web made of the threads of fate. The constellation "The Spider" appears in the sky in the Oran month of Flumine in the season of Pluviae. Although named before any knowledge of Gorn existed, the name remains and is now attributed to Gorn. They say that those born under the constellation are extroverted, social, and amiable like Gorn, but they also are manipulative and duplicitous, always showing a different face to different people. Category:Gods Category:Mythos